Something About Us
by KISAFREEDOMNESS
Summary: Martin/Rose Fluff. All Rose wants to do is finish her work but Martin is proving himself to be a huge distraction. "I just can't wait to spend time with you…" No plot really but cuteness abundant. Created for the NEED of more Martin and Rose fics. 3 Rose POV


**Authors Note:** Well, it's been awhile so I'm a little rusty but I wanted to try my hand at a Rose/Martin fanfic from Rose's point of view. Is not exactly in the Redwall universe but sort of set in modern day (it is fan fiction after all I just wanted to have some fun) I mean come on the animals in the novels are eventually going to discover technology right? This story makes some references to some parts of the novels. Martin and Rose live together as she goes to school, Martin finishing earlier since he has friends in high places (I imagine him as a popular guy with a considerable amount of power/influence) so I imagined them maybe around college age in this. Just imagine a world where Rose didn't die. Martin somehow met everyone from Mossflower anyway and they all got to know Rose too. Enjoy :) and obviously **I do not own Redwall.** (Somehow I feel like I need to put that.)

**Just the two of us**

I stared intently at the textbook in front of me attempting to absorb the information through sheer will power. I was having no luck so far, as my concentration was virtually nonexistent. It was hard to keep my mind on my paper with him staring over my shoulder and laughing silently under his breath when I wrote my answers down. "That's not the correct answer…" he would smirk now and then. "Are you sure you don't want me to do this for you? This paper would be finished much faster and I doubt your professors would know the difference. " He twirled my hair in his paw. I slowly put down my pen and turned to face him my voice harsher than I meant it to be. "Martin I appreciate your _concern _of whether or not I am _correctly _responding to the questions but I believe I am quite capable of finishing all my work so we can have a worry free weekend together." He frowned clearly not expecting me to turn on him. His face was so cute when he was worried. How could I ever finish my paper with him sitting next to me? "I'm sorry Rose but you promised tonight was movie night! I picked out a great movie we could watch together and I just can't wait anymore. It's been hard waiting until you were free from school. I just wanted to help you." I tore my eyes away from his (with great difficulty I might add) and returned to my paper. "I would get my paper done faster, my dear, if someone wasn't bothering me every five minutes by playing with my hair and muttering annoyingly over my shoulder." Martin sighed and left the room. As I neared the end of my paper I felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't meant to be a nuisance and only wanted to help me but I turned him away. Martin didn't deserve that. He was so patient, waiting for me every day until I finished school. I closed the book and cleared the table. I wished I had completed school early like Martin had but I didn't have the same connections like him. I stretched my arms out and glanced at the clock. It read 10:41 in an angry red color. It took me about three hours to finish all my work, and I had a sneaking feeling I would have finished sooner if Martin hadn't distracted me by being adorable. I went to the kitchen which was located next to the living room. "Martin…oh you have got to be kidding me." The kitchen was a totally mess. There was a mountain of dirty dishes in the sink and utensils scattered around the counters. "He cannot expect me to clean up all of this…" I began but as I opened one of the pots on the stove my anger faded. It was a fresh pot of soup and I recognized from the smell that it was a recipe created by Grumm. He must have taught it to Martin. A few weeks ago I had mentioned how much I missed Grumm's soup and I was very specific as to which one was my favorite. I couldn't believe he remembered something as small as that. To other boyfriends it would have been an insignificant detail but not to Martin. My heart warmed. "Martin?" I walked into the living room. He was laying on the couch fast asleep his mouth slightly open. The stress that was normally on his face was gone as he slept and it was the face of _my_ Martin. Only I would see him this way when we spent time alone together. I slowly walked up next to him and reached my paw out. "Hey-" I let out a small gasp. Martin had immediately grasped my arm and pulled me swiftly into a tight hug. "Hey you. Are you done? Good job." I glanced up at his startling grey eyes and bright grin. I couldn't help but laugh and punch him jokingly on the shoulder. "You almost gave me a heart attack! You faker! Were you pretending to be asleep!?" He chuckled and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "No, I really _was _asleep. I was waiting for you to finish remember? I got bored and I had meant to just close my eyes but I passed out." Martin adjusted himself so we were sitting across from each other. "Oh yeah Gonff and Columbine called. They said hello." A smile crept on my face. "Are they still on their trip? It's almost been a month now." Gonff and Columbine had gone on a vacation to see spots they would want to have a honeymoon after they got married. So far they had gone to New Loamhedge, my home village Noonvale, the Northern Shores...but I had a feeling they would just end up staying at Redwall. I couldn't blame them if they choose too. Columbine had asked us to come along with them but like I mentioned- I had school. Martin and I weren't in a rush to get married like those two were. We had all the time in the world to just be together. I glanced at him, my heart skipping a beat or two as I drank in his handsome features. I held Martin's paws in mine. "So what should we do now? I don't have any more work to do until next week." Martin's smile got bigger and he leaned forward to kiss me. I blushed and closed my eyes. He was an inch away when a loud sound broke the silence. It was a loud growl. We both jumped and I noticed with embarrassment that it was my stomach. "Oh." I pressed my paws to the side of my cheeks trying to hide my face in shame. I had not realized I was so hungry. Martin laughed and pried my paws from my face. "My beloved must eat. Let's go, I made you something in the kitchen." He held my paw and I let him lead me into the kitchen. Not only had he made me soup. Martin had also baked a cherry pie (a little inside joke he and I shared) and he didn't let me get up from the table to get everything myself. I ate everything gratefully. I decided to take a slice of pie with me to the living room so we could watch the movie, since Martin was jumping in his seat with anticipation. (Again he was being so adorable I couldn't help but giggle as I finished my soup.) He put the movie in and jumped on the couch next to me. Halfway into the movie I figured out why he wanted to see it so badly. It was a stupid horror movie. Martin knew how much I hated them. I scooted closer to him and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk and put an arm around me. The mastermind had planned this. I hid my face in his shoulder as the bad guy beheaded a screaming victim. "I have to try that one sometime…" Martin whispered to himself as he held me in his arms. "That isn't _funny _warrior mouse." He nudged me to let me know the worst bit was over. Overall the movie wasn't that bad. It turned into a horror romance tragedy movie. Martin held me again when I started to cry at the end. It was sad. The couple in the movie who had fought so hard to stay alive together were the people I was hoping would survive. In a huge plot twist the bad guy stabbed the true love of the main guy. He ended up living out his days with survivor's guilt and never found anyone else, since he never got over his first love. Martin brushed away my tears and put another movie in. As the main tittle come on the screen I looked up at my true love. He felt me staring and gave me a quick kiss. "Yes?" I shook my head. "Um, nothing. I was just thinking that there is no other place I would rather be right now." Martin looked at me tenderly. "I wouldn't have it any other way either" he whispered and I snuggled into his side to watch the rest of the movie.

**AN: **Martin and Rose love reviews!


End file.
